


New Adventures

by professional_fangirl_otaku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl_otaku/pseuds/professional_fangirl_otaku
Summary: When Fairy Tail's next generation accidentally travel to the past, they have to find a way back to their time while making sure their parents never find about them. Good thing Nash Dragneel is SUCH a good liar. Said no one ever. Good thing Nova Dreyar's here. But she kinda gets into a lot of arguments with Luna Dragneel. So much for someone who can handle things. Wait, isn't that Reiki Fernandez and Storm Fullbuster? Wait, how did Akatsuki Eucliffe get here? Well, the more the merrier...I guess?





	1. The First Meeting

 

Boom!

A distant explosion ended the rare peace that had settled in Magnolia.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Happy.

He, Natsu, Lucy, and most of the other Fairy Tail members were in the guild hall looking for job requests, chatting with friends, or eating, until the explosion interrupted them.

"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" Natsu said while chewing on a chicken leg.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Natsu!" Lucy chastised. "But I agree, what if someone got hurt in the explosion?"

"Let's go then!" Natsu exclaimed after swallowing his food.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said and the trio raced outside.

Boom! Boom!

More explosions continued to fill the city. Natsu led the group towards the sound using his heightened hearing. As they got closer, they found floods of people running away.

"They’re monsters!" a woman screamed.

"We're doomed!" another cried.

"Who knew two little girls could be so strong?" a man yelled as he passed them.

"Little girls are causing this much panic?" Lucy asked herself.

They continued running through Magnolia until dust started to block their view.

"I can't see!" exclaimed Happy.

"Me neither, but I sense strong magic coming up ahead," Natsu replied.

The three of them blindly walked forward, hoping not to bump into anything.

"Nova! Luna! Please calm down! You've caused too much damage!" a male voice shouted.

The dust clouds finally cleared out and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy gaped at the sight.

A blonde girl about 13 or 14 was standing on top of the broken roof of a house, glaring at a younger, pink-haired girl on the ground, which was cracked. A blond boy who looked older than the pinkette, but younger than the other blonde was in between them, trying in vain to keep them from fighting.

"This is all your fault, Luna!" accused the blonde.

"No, it's not! It's Reiki's! He was the one who pushed me to the bookshelf and made the book fall!" screamed the girl named Luna.

"Lightning God Bellow!"

Luna dodged to the left. It was clear who was winning the fight. Luna was panting heavily, sweat dripping off her forehead, while the other girl was barely breaking a sweat.

"Hey Natsu, isn't that the same magic that Sabertooth guy uses?" asked Lucy.

“Who?” replied Natsu.

“Wow, you really do have a short-term memory, Natsu!” commented Happy.

“Hey!”

“Okay, I’ve had it with you guys!” the blond boy said exasperatedly. “Open, Gate of the White Swan!”

“He’s a Celestial Wizard too?” Lucy thought.

He lifted a silver key into the air, but nothing happened.

“What? How is this happening? Open, Gate of the White Swan!”

Still, nothing happened.

“Ugh! Fine then!” he pulled out another silver key. “Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!”

No reaction.

“Gate of the Little Dog, Nicola! Gate of the Cross! Gate of the Chisel?”

The blond fell to his knees in despair.

“Why aren't any of my keys working?”

“Nash, if you're done moping, Nova and I have a battle to finish,” said Luna.

“Yeah, you're kinda getting in the way of me beating a little brat you call your sister,” added Nova.

“Sister?” Lucy said to herself out loud, but Natsu and Happy didn’t seem to hear her because they were too engrossed in the fight.

But now that Nova mentioned it, the Nash and Luna did look a bit similar. Although Nash was a blonde and Luna had pink hair, both had chocolate brown eyes and slightly tan skin. Nash was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants, while Luna wore a blue dress with white trims and a red scarf around her neck.

“No,”. Nash said as he slowing got up. “We need to work together and get back home.”

“We can do that after our fight,” Nova replied, punching her right fist to her left palm.

“I said no! We work together and we work now!” Nash insisted.

“And how are you going to stop us?” Nova retorted.

Nash opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it and hung his head dejectedly. Without his Celestial Keys, he had no way of fighting.

“If that's how you want to play, then I can totally take you and your little sis on. It's a two-versus-one match now.”

Nova smiled cockily. Nash and Luna stood in battle stances.

“Lighting God Bellow!”

“Fire Dragon Roar!”

Before Nova’s attack had reached the ground, Natsu, who was carried by Happy intercepted it and the attack was canceled out.

“I don't know who you are and I don't care, but y'all are cause too much destruction, so you gotta stop!” Natsu said.

“Hypocrite!” replied Happy.

“I'm not a hippo or a crate, Happy, I'm human!” said Natsu indignantly.

“That's not what it means, dummy!”

“Anyways, why are you three fighting?” Asked Lucy as she walked towards them.

“Nothing,” replied Nash quickly. “That was just a little match we had. For funsies!”

Nash scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

“That didn't seem like it was for fun to us,” said Natsu as Happy settled them to the ground.

“Well, sometimes it gets out of control and..well...yeah..” Nash said.

“Why are you even in our business? We can fix what we break.” Nova said as she jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground. “Consider this a draw, brat.”

Now that Nova was on the ground, they could see how she looked better. She had cerulean eyes and was above average in height. She was wearing a black tank top under a denim jacket and short shorts. She wore a white bow on the side of her hair and had blue magic headphones on her neck. For some reason, her aura seemed to remind Lucy of Laxus. Not to mention that they both use types of Lightning Magic.

“Draw? I totally smoked ya!” argued Luna.

“It's better than losing, Luna. Just accept it.” Nash consoled as he patted his sister’s hair.

“And how do you plan to clean this mess up?” Lucy asked looking at the damaged buildings around them.

Nova raised both of her hands and a magic circle appeared. Instantly, all the broken parts slowly began piecing together and all the cracked started to fade away until everything looked the way it was before.

“Better?” Nova asked with an exasperated expression.

“That was so cool!” Natsu exclaimed like a child.

Nova flipped her hair with a smug grin.

“Well, we really must be going now,” Nash said hurriedly. “Bye!”

Nash put one hand on Luna’s shoulder and the other on Nova’s, then a magic circle appeared under their feet. And they were gone.

“Wait!” Lucy cried.

But they had already teleported to who-knows-where.

“Well, that's was weird,” Lucy said. “I wonder where they went and why they were in such a hurry.”

“I dunno, man, but that magic that Nacho girl used was totally awesome!” Natsu said excitedly.

“Her name was Nova!” Lucy corrected.

“Whatever you say, Luce. And since we don’t have anything else to do here so why don’t we just head back to the guild hall?” Natsu said.

“Great idea. I need to get a job so I can pay off my rent money!” replied Lucy.

And so the trio went back to the Fairy Tail Guild, not knowing that they would encounter Nova, Nash, and Luna in the near future.

-=+=-

Reiki liked to think of himself as a patient and kind person, but there was only so much he could take.

"Shut up, everyone! We're supposed to be arranging this library, not destroying it!" he yelled, but no one listened.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Demon Rage!"

"Lightning God Bellow!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

Somehow, Luna Dragneel, Storm Fullbuster, Nova Dreyar, and Gale Redfox all got into a four-way fight. That didn't surprise him though. Back in the Fairy Tail guild hall they always fought like there was no tomorrow.

"I said, stop!" Reiki repeated, but they still didn't listen.

“At least we didn’t bring Rin, Silvia, or Rosemary. The whole building might collapse,” said Nash Dragneel.

Reiki sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. But I really wished to get that 100,000 Jewel reward though. Cleaning a library seemed to be an easy job for that much money.”

“Come at me, you pink-haired punk!” Gale shouted.

“You have a death wish, Redfox?” Luna retorted.

“Ice-make Hammer! You guys forgot I’m here too?” Storm interrupted.

“Lightning God Dance!”

Gale, Luna, and Storm were sent flying to a shelf of books on the other side of the room.

“Say, let’s make a bet. Whoever can stop this debacle gets 500 Jewels?” proposed Nash.

“Deal.” agreed Reiki.

Reiki closed his eyes and summoned a sword in his hand, while Nash took out his collection of celestial keys from his pocket.

“Open, Gate of the Dragon, Draco!” Nash lifted a silver key into the air and a Chinese dragon the size of an exceed appeared. “Okay, Draco. Dragon Roar over there.”

Nash pointed in the direction of Gale and Nova. Draco did as he was told and Gale and Nova were blasted with a white light.

“&*$# you, Dragneel!” Gale cursed. He was second to the youngest in the room, (after Luna) but that didn't stop him from cursing his heart out whenever his mother wasn't there.

“Sea Emperor Armor!” Reiki re-equipped and his clothes into said armor.

Reiki slashed his sword and a wave of water was sent in Storm and Luna’s direction. Luna was knocked into another shelf of books. A book fell and bounced off her head, then fell open on her lap. Then, a bright light enveloped the room.

“What’s happening?” yelled Nova.

“I don’t know!” replied Luna.

The light became brighter and brighter, blinding their eyes.

A single second passed.

Then the light diminished, but the six second-generation Fairy Tail members were gone.

-=+=-

"Open, Gate of the Great Bear, Ursa Major!"

No reaction.

"Open, Gate of the Unicorn, Monoceros!"

No reaction.

"Open, Gate of the Huntress, Zoë*!"

No reaction.

"Give it up, Nash. Your keys aren't going to work. Just accept it!" said Nova as she lied down on her bed.

"But why aren't they working? Is it because we're in a different time?" Nash said sadly as he set the keys to his bedside table.

After being blasted to the past and having an awkward encounter with past versions of people they knew, they found a cheap inn and bought a 3-bed room with the little amount of money they had left. Of course, the 1-bed room would have been much cheaper, but every other room was either booked or being renovated.

"Well, duh captain obvious," replied Nova as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways you're not the only one who's got it bad. Almost all my songs from my magic headphones are gone, except for those really old ones that my dad probably listens to. Thanks a lot, Luna."

"I said it's wasn't my fault! Reiki sent an attack that knocked me to a bookshelf and a random book fell and that's why we're here!" defended Luna!"

"Guys, we should be lucky that we're alive." Nash intervened.

"But what about Reiki, Storm, and Gale. Where are they?" asked Nova.

The room was silent for a few minutes. No one had an answer and no one wanted to think about the bad possibilities that could've happened to them. Then, Luna said, "Dad looks a lot different here than in our time."

Nash said. "Yeah, he does. And Mom wears her hair in pigtails like in the picture Dad has in his wallet."

"Happy seems really young too," Nova added. "I wonder if my great-gramps is still alive today."

"He probably is. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we go to Fairy Tail." Luna said, standing up and pumping her fist into the air.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Nash. "People will ask us why we're there and I doubt they wouldn't notice three kids sneaking around."

"Yeah, you're right." Luna sighed and flopped onto her bed in defeat.

"Why don't we call it a night and try to find Rei and Strom and Gale tomorrow. They're big boys, they can take care of themselves." Nova yawned and tucked herself under her bed's covers. "G'night."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know it's kind of rushed but I'm horrible at writing beginning chapters and I know if I tried to keep editing this, I'll get bored of it and just delete it so I hope that you'll like it how it is. I hope you'll read the next chapter and give me another chance if this chapter wasn't up to your standards. It'll get better, I promise. And BTW if anyone sees any mistakes, you're welcome to PM me or just tell me in the comment section. Thanks! Also, if anyone is willing to be a beta reader that'd be great. Also, did anyone get the Percy Jackson reference? It's signified with a (*) if you missed it.
> 
> UPDATE A/N: If anyone read this in its early stages, half of this chapter was originally chapter 2, but I decided to mash them into one. I hope that was the right decision. Once again, thanks for reading!


	2. The Prince Of Tigers

His feet are sore. His back is stiff. His name is Akatsuki Eucliffe.

All around Akatsuki were trees, grass, trees, flowers, trees, rocks, and even more trees. He had been walking for hours, but the forest he was in seemed to be endless.

He didn’t even know how he got into the forest. Last he remembered was that he was in his room, reading a new book he borrowed from the Magic Library when a bright light swallowed him and somehow teleported him to the forest.

But there was no time to figure how he got there. The sun was going down and Akatsuki was getting hungry. He hadn’t seen any animals to eat, but even if he did, he didn’t know how he would catch them. He didn’t have a weapon and wasn’t very good at magic, even though his father, Sting Eucliffe was the master of the Sabertooth guild. His father tried to teach him White Dragon Magic, but Akatsuki wasn't able to control it very well. Sometimes, if he felt scared or threatened he would be able to use it, but that was all he could do-it worked something like an adrenaline rush. His mother, a Celestial Wizard tried to teach him how to summon a Celestial Spirit, but he had trouble with that too. The most he could do was summon one Celestial spirit for the maximum of 4 minutes and 31 seconds. Exactly.

He was walking at a slow pace, trying to conserve his energy, well, what he had left. He wondered how his parents were feeling at the moment. They would be worried, wouldn’t they? He was their only child.

His vision was hazy. Not only because he was hungry, but also because he had lost his glasses. He could only see blurry outlines of what's in front of him.

Suddenly, Akatsuki heard a growl behind him. He turned around and saw a pack of wolves behind him, looking just about as hungry as he was, perhaps even more so. The difference between them is that the wolves have a means to get food (a.k.a. eating him), while he didn't.

Akatsuki pulled out his Celestial Key. "Open, gate of the Crow, Corvus!"

Akatsuki waited for a moment, but his Celestial Spirit didn't appear.

"Open, gate of the Crow, Corvus!" he tried again, but still, nothing happened.

Akatsuki turned from the wolves and ran. His speed was probably only one-fourth of the wolves, but he didn't have any other choice. His vision was turning black and his legs felt like lead. He could hear the wolves gaining up on him, but he didn't dare look back.

A sharp jolt of pain erupted in the back of Akatsuki's leg. He yelled out in pain and turned around to see a wolf biting on it. He fell to the ground as the wolf knawed on his leg. The rest of the pack were only a few seconds away from him.

 _This is it._  he thought.  _This is how I die._

He closed his eyes and let consciousness slip away from him, not hearing someone call his name.

-=+=-

 _August 12/_ _June 1_

_Day started out as normal. Was about to start reading a new book when a bright light appeared. Transported to the Black Forest in Oak Town. Walked for miles then was attacked by wolves. Blacked out, but a blond boy saved me._

-=+=-

_June 2_

_Woke up safely. Blond boy is the future version of ---- --------, so trust him. I'm in a coma. Must find the ----. **Do not let the others know it's me other than ----.**_

-=+=-

_June 3_

_Found this journal. Wrote what happened. Do the same._

-=+=-

"Are you excited about your birthday, Nash?" Akatsuki asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm both excited and nervous. It's my 17th birthday after all. Did you know my mother met my father when she was 17, too? I wonder if I'll meet my soulmate soon or if I had already met them." Nash replied dreamily.

The two boys were walking around the streets of Magnolia, talking with each other for the first time in months. Since they were in different guilds, they weren't able to see each other often, but because it was Nash's birthday week, Akatsuki traveled to Magnolia. He took the train, even though it gave him motion sickness, but the thought of seeing his best friend motivated him to push forward. That and because he had a favor to ask of Nash.

"So, do you have any stories of crazy jobs you took? I certainly have a few." Akatsuki said with a smile.

"Don't even get me started. A month ago, I teamed up with two wizards that were new to Fairy Tail to their first job. So we..."

Nash started ranting about what happened, but Akatsuki wasn't fully listening. The true reason to why he brought up the topic of crazy jobs was to keep him talking, while Akatsuki would check his surroundings. It was going to happen one of these days and it's inevitable, but he would at least like to be prepared for it. Akatsuki looked to his left but kept his head facing towards Nash, so he wouldn't get suspicious. He then looked to the right. He didn't find what he was looking for on either side. He then pretended to brush something off his shoulder so he could catch a glance of what was behind him. Nothing. He then tuned back to what Nash was saying. They were safe. For now.

"So somehow, this big whale-like creature jumped out from the sand! We all ran away. We didn't even complete the job, we just ran 'cuz we were all so scared." Nash finished. "Now it's your turn. One-up me."

Akatsuki smiled and told Nash his crazy job. Of course, he exaggerated a bit but mostly stuck to what actually happened.

"Wow!" Nash exclaimed when Akatsuki finished. "My story sounds really boring in comparison, doesn't it?"

"No, it wasn't," Akatsuki assured.

About halfway of Akatsuki's story, they passed by a cafe and decided to sit and eat while talking. Nash was eating a strawberry sundae, while Akatsuki was eating a slice of chocolate cake. Then they talked more, about anything and everything. Akatsuki scanned the area from time to time, making sure that Nash didn't notice.

Then, it was time.

"Um, Nash?" Akatsuki started hesitantly. "Could you please do me a favor? It's very important and you're the only one who can do it."

Nash smiled. "Of course, anything for a friend."

Somehow, what Nash said made Akatsuki's heart sink. Maybe it was that the favor was dangerous and life-threatening. Maybe it was because he was angry at himself for not being able to do it alone. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

Akatsuki reached into the backpack he had brought with him and sorted through his neatly folded clothes and toiletries until he found a small leather bound journal tied with a white ribbon.

"I need you to watch over this and keep it with you at all times, but not to look inside until 'something' happens. The ribbon is enchanted with a spell so it can't be opened unless that 'something' happens. Once it's open, read inside of it, okay?" Akatsuki bit his lip. He knew that Nash would agree but still...

"First of all, what's this 'something' that's going to happen and how do I know if it's happening?" Nash asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You'll know when that 'something' happens, I promise. And I can't answer any other questions, but please, will you do it?" Akatsuki asked hopefully.

"...Okay, I will." Nash said.

Silence hung between them for a while, but then Nash broke the ice with a joke that made Akatsuki laugh, and just like that they were talking, laughing, and eating liked they did before Akatsuki asked the favor.

But still, Akatsuki knew that the 'something' will come to pass, and he hoped he had done enough to secure a safe ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and the kudos you gave. Although there was only 5 when I wrote this, it really means a lot since it's only my first fic. The ships will appear either in the next chapter or the one after that. Most of these ideas come to me in the shower, so I am constantly changing the storyline. I hope it still makes sense though. Thanks again!


End file.
